Atomisme sentimental
by choorlie
Summary: Jim et Spock sont une âme unique effilée en deux parts. Comme deux atomes destinés à se retrouver ensemble, à ne jamais être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peu importe les lieux et les époques. [ Recueil d'AUs Spirk ]
1. Espace, 2263-02

**Titre** : Atomisme sentimental

 **Résumé** : Jim et Spock sont une âme unique effilée en deux parts. Destinés à se retrouver ensemble, à ne jamais être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peu important les lieux et les époques... [ Recueil d'AUs Spirk ]

 **Note** : Bonjour bonsoir ! Me voici de retour d'entre les morts pour une nouvelle Fanfiction qui contiendra cette fois-ci plusieurs chapitres. Cela faisait un moment déjà que j'avais cette idée qui me remuait, et c'est sur un coup de tête de milieu de nuit que je me décide d'enfin vous faire part de ce premier chapitre.  
Chaque chapitre traitera d'un Univers différent, toujours centré sur Spock et Jim. Leur taille et thème varieront énormément, soyez prévenus !  
Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 **Planète : inconnue.  
Date stellaire : 2263.02**

« Spock. Spock restes avec moi... »

Ses dents grinçant par elles-même de façon mortifiée, Jim s'en vint à ébranler pour la énième fois la silhouette interdite de son alter-ego dans un nouvel élan d'indigence des plus accrues, son rythme cardiaque venant marteler incessamment à travers ses tympans tel une ritournelle détestable qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais avoir à entendre, l'affligeant de douloureux vertiges.

« Tu m'as promis... Promis de ne pas me laisser derrière. Promis que rien ne pourra nous séparer l'un de l'autre. Bon sang ! »

Éleva Jim dans une ferveur de voix qui se brisa malgré lui dans un sanglot imprévu, ses phalanges tressaillantes venant se resserrer avec force contre la pan de tissus constellé de l'aquosité d'un vert ténébreux qui coulait à l'habitude à l'intérieur de ses artères.

Il faisait froid. Un froid déchirant. Un froid qui vous en mordrait le visage, vous cristallisant les membres.  
Et la brise hurlante, acérée par ce qui aurait semblé comme un hiver inopportun, chialait de façon éplorée à travers ce désert infini composant le satellite, élevant avec elle quelques parcelles cotonneuses qui venaient danser à travers ces cieux surplombés de nuages filandreux.  
Et le silence régnait. Simplement brisé par le gémissement profond du vent qui, par moments, affleuraient ces rochers aiguisés dépourvus de toutes végétations sur lesquels se dressaient les deux silhouettes. L'une soutenant la seconde à l'aide de ses bras meurtris. Son front reposant contre son épaule. Comme perdues dans les méandres de la Solitude.  
Cette planète, ils auraient du se le douter dès leur arrivée, allait être leur cercueil.

« Merde... Merde. »

Ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même, Jim ravala avec amertume ses larmes brûlantes qui semblaient dès lors fâcheusement décidées à rouler le long de ses pommettes douloureusement empourprées de sang, se recroquevillant sur cet être qu'il maintenait contre lui comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux, le plus fébrile, essayant vainement d'abréger cette vive douleur qui s'était emparé de sa cage thoracique.

C'était la fin. Tout allait s'achever là. Sur ces foutus rochers depuis lequel un désert poussiéreux et fantomatique s'élançait à perte de vue de façon somptueuse, sans que l'on puisse en distinguer l'horizon.

Du sang couvraient leurs mains. Leurs uniformes. Leurs plaies.  
Ils savaient que ce ciel cendré allait être le dernier qu'ils allaient pouvoir à jamais contempler.  
Mais ils étaient tout bonnement incapables de se faire cette fatalité.

« Spock... »

Finit par souffler le Capitaine tout en resserrant la silhouette de son second contre son Cœur battant aussi vigoureusement que la force de ses bras lui en aurait permis. Comme s'il souhaitait s'imprégner de lui. L'empêcher de s'éloigner de son être, encore.

Il sentait son organe vital frapper d'un rythme irrégulier contre sa chaire meurtrie. Il percevait sa respiration arbitraire et frémissante contre son épiderme, pour la dernière fois.  
Jim savait que le vulcain était encore conscient. Qu'il entendait ses paroles. Mais son manque cruel d'énergie l'empêchait tout bonnement de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Le condamnant à un aboutissement sédentaire, ainsi dans les bras de son alter-ego.  
Dans les bras de son Capitaine, de son compagnon, de son amant.  
Dans les bras de cet être avec lequel il s'était promit un avenir plus beau.  
Cet être qu'il avait aimé. Malgré tout ce qu'il aurait put laisser paraître. Malgré ses tentatives infinies de ne pas se laisser abréger par ses émotions. Il en était tout bonnement fou. Un sentiment sans nom qui aurait été capable d'illuminer des terres noircies tant sa pureté était sincère.

Et au fond, Spock savait que jamais il n'aurait put espérer une fin plus paisible que celle partagée à ses côtés. Face à cet horizon si sublime.

« Je t'aime, Spock... »

Laissa échapper Jim dans un élan de voix à peine perceptible, entre deux sanglots chevrotants, le vulcain ressentant son être entier tressaillir contre le sien.  
Du froid de ce lieu fantomatique. De la douleur causées par ses multiples mortifications. De la terreur d'être perdu. Perdu sur ses Terres, et à tout jamais. Et la peine déchirante d'avoir été incapable. Incapable de sauver son équipage. De sauver l'être qu'il aimait.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

Parsemant d'une grêle de baisers aimants et désespérés le front de son aimé, Jim ne relâcha jamais son étreinte, sa propre force lui échappant petit à petit au fil des instants qu'ils passèrent silencieux.  
Attendant leur fin.

Quelle mort idiote. Au fond, cela leur correspondait bien.  
Deux idiots qui ne seront pas parvenu à réaliser leur ambition. À visiter l'Espace, cette frontière de l'Infini. À dépasser leurs limites, découvrir toutes les civilisation, sans se fier du danger.  
Aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Ensemble.

S'éteignant à petit feu, les deux individus, jamais, ne se détachèrent de leur tendre et désespérée étreinte unissant l'un à l'autre, ciel et horizon semblant se mélanger devant eux.

 _Rien n'est fini. Tout recommence._

* * *

 **Note :** J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plue, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée/journée, et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. New York, 2010

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir, me voici déjà de retour afin de poster le second chapitre de cette fic qui, on peut le dire, sera le vrai début de ce recueil.  
C'est parti pour un bon coffeeshop AU cliché comme on les aime !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **New-York - 2010  
**

* * *

Il pleuvait, ce jour-là.

Une pluie glacée, bercée de tourments qui venaient faire presser le pas aux passants qui se précipitaient de rejoindre l'abri le plus proche afin de ne pas risquer d'abîmer leur carrure, certains venant s'accaparer d'un parapluie tout en pestant face à ce temps détestable.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines à présent que les températures de ce début d'automne ne cessaient de se moderniser de façon abrupte, chancelant entre averses, brumes indistinctes, et autres typhons des plus brusques, chaque individu ayant cessé d'espérer être capable d'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un affleurement de soleil avant un bon intervalle de temps...

Lâchant un soupir irrité, Jim obscurcit quelque peu ses paupières alors qu'il accélérait le pas de manière hâtive à travers l'avenue principale, ayant relevé quelque peu sa veste en cuire par dessus son être afin de ne pas être victime des vices de cette nouvelle pluie.

Quelle poisse...

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, le jeune homme perçu de façon embrumée à travers l'averse la pancarte reconnaissable d'un café qui lui fit relever quelque peu la tête, soulagé d'enfin avoir mit la main sur un moyen de s'abriter alors qu'il se dirigeait en sa direction, traversant la chaussée d'un pas anticipé.

Ce fut dans une frénésie des plus soudaines que l'individu s'immisça à l'intérieur du petit établissement, un courant d'air abrupte l'accompagnant dans son entrée fracassante alors que les autres clients déposaient leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant qui referma la porte de verre derrière lui, soupirant lourdement.

Enfin, il se sentait préservé des torrents extérieurs...

Jim passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage ruisselant de pluie tout en balayant d'un œil songeur le petit café dans lequel il venait de pénétrer et qui semblait n'avoir rien de bien particulier dans sa composition, quelques tables étant rangées au fond de la salle dans laquelle flottait une délectable odeur amère de graines de café, les conversations reprenant bien vite leur cours précédent.

Il avait eut bonne fortune de tomber sur un tel endroit par jour de pluie, car après tout, qu'il y avait-il de mieux qu'un délicieux café afin de se réconforter de ce froid mordant qui tonnait dehors.

S'avançant en direction du comptoir qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resta égaré derrière le voile ses réflexions, ses prunelles cherchant un serveur quelconque de façon lointaine.

« Excusez-moi pour vous avoir fait attendre. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? »

La voix de l'un des serveurs qui semblait être apparu devant lui par il ne savait quel sortilège vint faire sursauter Jim malgré lui qui haussa les sourcils, considérant avec perplexité ce nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait d'ores et déjà devant lui.  
Celui-ci se tenait d'une posture indéniablement droite. Un véritable soldat. À croire que l'on pouvait trouver de tout au comptoir d'un café, ces jours-ci.

Le jeune homme était particulièrement grand, d'une carrure à la fois élancée et fâcheusement charismatique. Doté de son uniforme de travail composé d'une simple chemise blanche ajustée d'un tablier vert, sa coupe de cheveux peu commune semblait parfaitement s'associer à son uniformité déconcertante, une franche taillée à la lame cachant son front. Son regard encre possédait une lueur incompréhensible et quelque peu hautaine qui animait son teint pâle d'une certaine autorité, une paire de lunettes au cadre métallique enfermant ses prunelles tels deux oiseaux rares derrière les barreaux de leur cage.

Jim se perdait malgré lui dans sa contemplation de cet être fascinant qui se dressait derrière ce comptoir qui lui parut dès lors inexistant. Comme engloutit dans une soudaine fascination à l'égard de ce mystérieux serveur. De son visage si fin, son épiderme de porcelaine. Ses traits si précis, comme tranchés à la hache. Ses lèvres pincées aux courbes voluptueuses sur lesquels les yeux de Jim se perdirent un instant, comme volatilisé hors de l'espace et du temps. Accaparé d'un éclat de foudre des moins anticipés, prélevé d'un sentiment inconnu.

« Monsieur ? »

Interrogea le serveur dont les sourcils s'étaient à leur tour haussés, laissé au dépourvu par son client qui semblait s'être égaré dans ses pensées, comme bien nombre d'entre eux. Ah, il y avait des jours où Spock aurait aimé prendre des vacances. Pourquoi pas à Paris.  
Il avait prit habitude à avoir affaire à bien des clients tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Des distraits aux agressifs, des bruyant aux incertains. Toutes ces couleurs finissaient par le modeler de façon à savoir gérer n'importe quel cas avec le plus grand des calmes. C'était une de ses qualités, sans la moindre modestie. Un sérieux olympien. Bien que parfois, celui-ci irritait grandement ses connaissances.

« Ah, excuses-moi. »

Éleva Jim de manière surprise lorsqu'il fut happé une seconde fois à la réalité, prenant une mine perplexe face à cette impression étrange qui lui avait précédemment embrumé l'esprit.  
Patientant calmement la réponse de son client, le serveur laissa celui-ci s'exprimer de manière songeuse après avoir détaillé la carte de boissons d'un œil égaré, ayant reprit ses esprits.

« Je vais prendre un grand Cappuccino. »

Annonça le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en armant son visage de son sourire le plus ravageur auquel Spock ne sembla porter nulle attention -non pas qu'il souhaitait l'ignorer, simplement qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu-, chose qui sembla irriter quelque peu Jim qui ne lâcha pas les rennes pour autant.

« Bien, tout de suite. »

Le serveur se tourna en direction de l'étagère sur laquelle étaient rangées les tasses d'une façon presque calculée, à en croire la facilité qu'il avait dans chacun de ses gestes. Spock aimait ce qui était organisé, net, et précis. Tout devait être rangé par ordre alphabétique ou numérique, croissant ou décroissant, du plus foncé au plus clair. Le désordre était quelque chose qui le hérissait plus que tout.  
Aussi, il ne se rendit pas compte que son cher client venait d'appuyer de façon nonchalante son coude sur le comptoir dans le but d'attirer son attention, mettant en avance ses tutoiement afin de briser cette barrière qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

« On dirait que tu travailles ici depuis longtemps. C'est marrant, je ne t'ai jamais croisé en ville. »

La voix du jeune homme s'élevant par dessus son épaule laissa Spock éternellement indifférent, étant accoutumé aux clients qui plaidaient à la conversation.

« En effet, je travailles ici depuis quelques semaines. »

L'information fit écarquiller les yeux de Jim qui n'envisageait pas le termes semaines mais plus années lorsqu'il voyait la facilité de ses gestes à la préparation de son café.

« New-York est une grande ville. Il est logique que nous ne nous soyons pas encore croisés, et même si nous côtoyions les mêmes quartiers, le pourcentages de chances seraient maigres. »

Affirma le serveur tout en activant la machine destinée à concocter le café précédemment commandé, tel un automate confectionné exclusivement à la création de boissons. Le sourire qui s'était logé sur les lèvres de Jim se fâna suite aux propos de son nouvel interlocuteur. Était-il sérieux ?  
Il prit une mine quelque peu amusée. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser glisser l'occasion de converser avec un tel partit entre ses doigts aussi facilement.

« Et quel quartier est-ce que tu côtoies ? »

« Uptown Manhattan. »

Répondit le serveur sans grand intéret, ne prenant pas la peine de retourner la question à son client.

Jim devait admettre trouver un quelque chose... d'attachant, à ce type peu ordinaire, sans même qu'il n'eut put réellement placer le doigt dessus. Sans doute l'Inconnu l'attirait-il.  
Sa manière d'agir ne fit qu'éterniser le rictus à la fois impressionné et amusé qui étirait les traits fins de son client, celui-ci le considérant silencieusement alors que Spock récupérait d'une main presque aveugle un couvercle en dessous d'une étagère.

« Spock. »

Cita Jim d'une voix déconcerté tout en déposant son regard sur le badge qui avait été épinglé au tablier du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, arquant ses sourcils de manière dépourvue tout en reportant son attention sur son visage.

« C'est ton vrai prénom ? »

Interrogea le jeune homme tout en lui allouant un sourire amusé, laissant son coude reposer sur l'avant du comptoir.

« Il semblerait, en effet.»

S'enquit le serveur sans quitter des yeux ses mains qui s'emparaient du gobelet en carton, Jim ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu. J'en déduis que tu n'es pas d'ici. J'ai juste ? »

« Une très bonne déduction. »

L'impassibilité du serveur empêcha Jim de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une pointe de sarcasme, ses yeux se plissant quelque peu. La conversation était fermée, avec un type comme lui, mais étant son opposé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds savait que ses charmes parvenaient à dénouer nombreux nœuds de conversations.

« Dis-moi, Spock, que dirai-tu que je t'offre un verre après ton service ? »

Tenta-t-il, amusé de s'aventurer sur un chemin incertain tel que celui-ci.  
Jim avait l'habitude d'être apte à capturer le cœur de nombreuses personnes en un sourire, quelques paroles en l'air. Mais ce serveur, ce talentueux serveur semblait bien décidé à ne pas le laisser franchir sa bulle de verre. Et là était la raison de pourquoi il souhaitait tant se défier à briser celle-ci.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'offrir quelque chose que j'ai déjà. »

Interrogea le serveur tout en éteignant la machine, son regard se déposant sur son client tout en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.  
Jim se retint grandement de ne pas éclater de rire suite à sa remarque, mais le regard impassible de son interlocuteur prouvait que sa question n'était pas une plaisanterie. Du moins laissa-t-il paraître.  
Se raclant la gorge afin de reprendre son sérieux sans entièrement effacer le rictus amusé qui s'était tissé sur ses lèvres, Jim reprit, passant l'une de ses mains à travers ses cheveux.

« Non, je veux dire... Que tu m'accompagnes boire quelque chose, à la sortie de ton travail. Histoire de faire connaissance. Discuter un peu ! »

« Là n'est pas ce que nous faisions en cet instant même ? Vous buvez quelque chose, pendant que nous discutons un peu. »

Jim laissa un instant de silence, entrouvrant ses lèvres avant de les fermer, répétant cette action à nombreuse reprises avant de bredouiller.

« Attends, je pense que tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir... »

« Je pense que si. »

Le coupa Spock tout en refermant le café d'une voix parfaitement calme, chose qui accentua d'autant plus la perplexité de son hôte.

« Votre nom ? »

Marquant un temps de pause, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resta silencieux un instant, comme si les mots lui avaient échappés de la bouche, avant d'articuler un simple « Jim. » incertain.

De façon maniérée, le serveur s'empara d'un feutre indélébile qu'il vint faire rencontrer avec la tasse cartonnée, y inscrivant le prénom du jeune homme.

« Et voici pour vous, Jim. Cela vous fera cinq euros, et cinquante centimes. »

Le regard du serveur se magnétisa à celui de son client qui sentit malgré lui son cœur soubresauter en son for intérieur, comme s'il venait tout juste de perdre tous ses moyens, essayant de se réadapter à sa raison.

« Oui. Bien sûr... »

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir de laquelle il fit apparaitre un billet de dix qu'il tendit à son interlocuteur, celui-ci tendant sa main par dessus le comptoir. Laissant leurs doigts s'effleurer l'espace d'un instant seulement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Et, bien qu'il ne put en témoigner réellement, Jim crut percevoir l'ombre d'un rictus animer les lèvres du serveur, se laissant perdre dans les méandres illisibles de son regard abyssal.

Brisant le lien de leurs réflexions qui semblèrent s'être mêlées les unes aux autres par le biais de leurs prunelles, Spock fit glisser la tasse cartonnée sur le comptoir, Jim s'emparant silencieusement de celle-ci, son regard se déposant sur son nom qui avait été rédigé avec une écriture presque informatique. Ainsi que du numéro de téléphone qui semblait avoir été inscrit en dessous.

« Mon travail prend fin à dix-sept heure trente le mardi. »

Annonça le serveur dans une pointe de perfidie avant de tourner les talons, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation sans même que Jim n'eut son mot à dire, restant ainsi, béa, noyé dans la plus totale des incompréhensions.

Disparaissant dans les cuisines dans un dernier regard à l'égard de son client, Spock esquissa un sourire à peine visible, s'égarant dans ses réflexions. Quel étrange individu était ce prénommé Jim. Et, étrangement, sans parvenir à pointer le fait exact, cet individu le fascinait, en quelque sorte.  
Peut être était-il, lui aussi, attiré par l'Inconnu.

Récupérant la monnaie que le serveur avait précédemment déposé sur le comptoir d'une main incertaine, Jim se dirigea en direction de la sortie du café aussi étrangement qu'il était entré dans celui-ci, avançant à reculons afin de ne pas quitter la porte des cuisines des yeux, perdu dans ses réflexions.

 _Spock._ Songea-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte vitrée donnant immédiatement sur la rue.  
La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis un moment déjà. Et les éclaircis d'un nouveau soleil vint lui effleurer le visage, lui faisant esquisser un sourire peu maniéré alors que son regard se déposait sur le numéro de téléphone indiqué sur la tasse cartonnée encore fumante.  
En fin de compte, cette journée s'annonçait plus lumineuse qu'il n'aurai put le prévoir.

* * *

 **Note :** Ainsi s'achève ce second chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis si vous en avez !


	3. Texas, 2038

**Note:** Bonjour, bonsoir. Voici qu'apparaît un troisième chapitre ! J'ai prit un certain plaisir à écrire celui-ci, pour vous dire, j'ai songé à en faire une fic séparée, mais du à mes (trop) nombreux projets entamés, je passerai mon tour sur l'idée. La musique recommandée est la bande son originale de _28 jours plus tard._  
Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos quelques reviews, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Texas, 2038.**

 _Jour 953._

Les cieux sont saupoudrés de nuages élancés chargés de brume. Annonçant une énième pluie prématurée, systématique pour la saison. Une brise glacée de particules vient mordre le sol, emportant dans sa valse tout ce qui pouvait rester sur ce bas monde tout en soupirant maintes lamentation incompréhensible. Dévorant les ruelles abandonnées de la citée tout en faisant chavirer quelques fragments de journaux insignifiant jonchant précédemment les lieux. Semblables à des spectres voyageant d'un bout à l'autre de cet environnement hérissé d'une nostalgie amère.

Le bourdonnement menaçant d'une foudre lointaine s'en vint rugir par dessus l'horizon griffé de lignes encres, bercé par le grincement hypothétique d'une enseigne suspendue à la vitrine brisée d'un établissement devant laquelle gisent quelques morceaux de verres, l'un d'entre eux venant se briser silencieusement sous la semelle de ma chaussure qui vint s'appuyer contre celui-ci, sans ralentir le pas.

Je marche.  
Telle une âme errante, solitaire, le regard rivé à l'horizon de cette ville sans fond dans laquelle je venais tout juste de pénétrer.  
Tout est calme, paisible... Et pourtant, je le sais pertinemment, un voile obscur me guette au fur et à mesure de mon avancée.

J'avais connu cette ville, étant gosse. Je me souviens encore avoir couru dans ses ruelles étroites, une sacoche remplie de bonbons à la main. Je me souviens avoir traversé ce parc en compagnie de quelques amis du quartier. Ce parc qui à présent ne ressemblait plus qu'aux restes d'une catacombe fantomatique. Les rires qui s'élevaient autrefois sur la place du marché ne sont plus que des échos à travers lesquels mon esprit se noie. Cette notion d'émerveillement est un souvenir brisé dont le goût sucré m'a échappé de la bouche depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mes chaussures, usées par ces jours incalculables de marche que j'ai cessé de compter depuis, se laissent traîner sur l'asphalte fissurée composant le sol de l'avenue principale, tels des poids difficile à porter. Tout me semble bien plus lourd, depuis quelques temps.  
Mes prunelles, je le sais étant gravement soulignées de cernes, à en croire ces nuits incalculables passée à guetter, semblent animer par un profond sentiment de lassitude, d'ennui éternel.  
Je ne me reconnais plus à travers mon reflet. À travers mes soupirs. À travers ces lieux dans lesquels je semble intrus.

Les jours se répètent. Les uns après les autres. Sans jamais se différencier ne serait-ce que d'une couture.  
J'ai dès lors oublié la raison de pourquoi je me bas afin de rester en vie. Mes finalités ont été anéanties. Il ne reste plus que moi. Une enveloppe de chair harassée et dégoûtante.  
Moi, et mon unique et fidèle revolver dépourvu de balles.

Mon poing se resserrant de lui-même sur l'arme à feu, je ne cesse cependant pas mon avancée, venant passer le revers de ma main libre sur mon front tapis de poussière, de sueur et de sang, liquide dont je m'avère dès lors incapable de me rappeler s'il s'agit du miens, ou du _leur_.  
Quel était l'intérêt de le savoir, après tout.

Arrêtant mon avancée, je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière, entrouvrant mes lèvres dans le but de prendre une profonde inspiration. Remplir mes poumons de cet air envenimé par la pollution, l'odeur de la rouille, du sang, de la pourriture.  
Les émanations florales qui furent un jour berceaux de ce monde ont été oubliées. Seul l'écœurement règne dès lors. Ce sentiment constant de répulsion. Ces envie bien trop courante de gerber qui vous brûle les tripes des jours entiers.

Remontant mon large bagage dans lequel se trouvaient quelques maigres outils de survie et de soin sur mon épaule, je finis néanmoins par me décider à reprendre mon avancée, mes sourcils se fronçant d'eux-même alors que je plonge mon arme dans la poche extérieur de ma sacoche, songeant que celle-ci n'allait plus m'être utile avant un bon bout de temps.

Je ne pouvais pas me laisser perdre une seule minute dans cet endroit si je souhaitais parvenir à m'en éloigner avant que le soleil ne décline derrière son voile brumeux et prédateur.  
La nuit était un ennemi, dans ce monde. Comme toutes les choses futiles qui, auparavant, nous paraissaient sans importance.

M'égarant dans mes réflexions, je laisse perdurer ma démarche monotone à travers les différentes ruelles, longeant d'un pas insignifiant les diverses habitations aux vitres brisées, les magasins clôturés, les entreprises dépourvues de vies. Le regard hagard.

L'odeur poignante de putréfaction s'élevant depuis l'intérieur d'un immeuble me fait légèrement tourner de l'œil. Sans doute mon manque de nourriture me rend un peu plus à fleur de peau.  
Je sais ce qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur, et pourtant, mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de se déposer d'eux-même sur cette silhouette inanimée qui ère allongée là, au centre de cette pièce, son enveloppe charnelle étant rongée par les verres et la moisissure témoignant de son décès datant de plusieurs semaines. Un nuages noir de mouche a fait du lieu son territoire, leur bourdonnement venant me faire placer instinctivement la paume de ma main sur ma bouche, avalant ma salive afin de ne pas rendre mes tripes et boyaux.

« Désolé, mec. »

Mes mots ne furent qu'un murmure que moi-même fut incapable de percevoir, m'immobilisant un instant devant la porte de l'immeuble donnant immédiatement sur le cadavre dévisagé par de profondes entailles, visiblement la cause de son décès.

« Toi aussi, tu as du penser que tu étais le dernier... »

Marquant un temps de pause, je laisse mon regard errer sur cette silhouette à peine humaine qui se trouve à mes pieds, mes poings se serrant plus que je ne l'aurai moi-même désirer, laissant mes ongles traverser la chaire de mes paumes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un écho lointain ne vienne attirer mon attention.

Mes articulations se raidissant spontanément, je m'empresse de quitter le lieu d'un pas à la fois précautionneux et hâtif, plongeant l'une de mes mains dans la poche de mon pantalon duquel je sors un couteau en inox que j'ouvre d'un geste habile. Je me place dans l'embranchement d'une étroite ruelle, appuyant mes omoplates contre le bâtiment qui me fait dos, laissant mon souffle en suspend.  
J'entends mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, mon sang bouillir à travers mon être.  
Faisant grincer mes dents, je reste immobile longues minutes durant, attendant que ma proie apparaisse devant moi, le grésillement imperceptible de pas traînant sur l'asphalte à quelques mètres de là me mettant aux aguets.  
Je sais qu'il s'approche. Je sais de quoi il s'agit, et j'ai appris avec le temps à ne plus craindre le souffle déroutant de leur haleine putride sur mon visage. Le grognement de leurs bouches hideuses qui ne semblent plus contenir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'humanité. Leurs démarches saccadées qui autrefois me terrifiaient.

« Allez, ramènes toi saloperie... »

Je murmure tout en fronçant mes sourcils, resserrant mon emprise sur son arme.  
Ma propre respiration me brûle la gorge.  
Plus que quelques mètres.

Déglutissant quelques peu, je ferme un instant les paupières, lorsque le résonnement de pas s'éternise subitement, me faisant revenir brusquement à la réalité.  
Maintenant.

Bondissant hors de la ruelle, je vins lâcher une exclamation de voix envenimée, m'apprêtant à m'élancer sur ma cible de manière animale lorsque je fus pétrifié dans mon élan, les semelles de mes chaussures crissant sur le sol. Je me surprends à m'immobiliser instinctivement. Mes yeux s'écarquillant d'incompréhension. Mon cœur cessant de battre, un instant seulement. Ma respiration s'éternisant sur une inspiration.  
Je sens mes membres se figer malgré moi, restant paralysé face à la silhouette qui se tenait d'ores et déjà devant moi. Celle-ci semblant également avoir été prit d'un élan d'abasourdissement, s'étant immobilisée parallèlement dans son avancée.

Un humain.

Un humain de chair et de sang. Un humain aux battements de cœur synchronisés. Un humain à la raison, à l'Humanité d'esprit.  
Le jeune homme doit avoir approximativement mon âge, du moins, c'est ce que je me permets de supposer.

Un teint de peau particulièrement pâle, balafré de diverses entailles et autres blessures qui sont d'autant plus accentuées en raison de sa maigreur évidente, diverses mèches de cheveux sombres en bataille pigmentées par la poussière et le sang retombant de manière hypothétique sur son front, son visage étant marqué par la fatigue et la sidération.  
Seule une de ses prunelles est visible. La seconde, en revanche, est dissimulée sous un pan de tissus en guise de bandage imbibé de pourpre.  
Son regard est de couleur ancre. Un océan brumeux dans lequel j'eus craint de me noyer, l'espace d'un instant. Me fixant silencieusement. Sans expression, sans mots dire. Sans l'ombre de ne serait-ce qu'une pâle stupéfaction.

Mes cœur bat si fort que je n'eus craint qu'il viennent rompre ma cage thoracique. Mes doigts sont traversé de picotement irritants, mes lèvres se mettant à trembler contre mon gré.  
Mes cordes vocales me brûlent ardemment à m'en dévorer la gorge. Comme si une trappe venait de se dérober sous mes pieds, me laissant sombrer dans un précipice sans fin. Le monde semble s'être troublé autour de moi. Seul restant cet individu, immobile. Et les échos de mon souffle devenu dès lors assourdissant à mes tympans.

Inconsciemment, je me surprend à faire un pas en avant, chancelant, me rattrapant maladroitement contre le mur placardé d'affiches à mes côtés afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je vois la silhouette se raidir légèrement, comme un animal près à s'enfuir à tout instant, tentant de comprendre le sens de mes gestes alors qu'un éclair traverse son regard opaque.  
Je ne semble plus contrôler les mouvements de mon être. Incapable d'immobiliser mon avancée. Tressaillant malgré moi.

Un humain.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je me trouva enfin à une distance effacée de la silhouette du jeune homme qui semblait rester sur ses gardes, ayant instinctivement déposé l'une de ses mains sur ce qui me parut comme étant un revolver, que je m'immobilisa.  
Le temps semble avoir cesser de s'écouler.  
Tout a disparu.  
Et alors, de façon spontanée, je me laisse m'écrouler contre sa silhouette que j'engloutis de mes bras, l'emprisonnant vivement contre mon être, sans me fier des conséquences, de sa réaction possible.  
Je _devais_ le faire. C'était quelque chose de vitale. Ressentir un être contre le miens. Un souffle vivant qui faisait battre une enveloppe charnelle. Le poids d'un cœur frappant au rythme du miens.  
J'aurai souhaiter que mes mains traversent son être, afin de le sentir contre moi de la façon la plus puissante et éprouvante que je l'eus put. Le serrant dans une force que je ne pus m'empêche de laisser croître un peu plus, mon front épousant de lui-même son épaule, laissant tomber ma tête. Et tous mes moyens suite à ce contact que moi-même aurai été incapable d'anticiper.  
Comme un clebs crevant de faim se jetant sur un os. Comme un pauvre assoiffée s'enivrant de la rivière fraîche et claire.

« Je suis désolé... »

Ma voix se brise malgré moi, et je doute même que le jeune homme parvint seulement à entendre mon souffle consumé par l'émotion à travers les battements enchevêtré de mon cœur en mon for intérieur composant une symphonie disloquée, mes doigts cherchant un pan de tissus quelconque où s'accrocher, resserrant entre mes phalange sa chemise usée par le temps comme l'on s'accrocherait à un espoir. Afin de m'assurer que, d'un instant à l'autre, il ne disparaisse pas entre mes doigts. De prouver à ma raison qu'il existe bel et bien.

« Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de non-zombies... »

Ma voix se fait à peine audible, et je pu témoigner que la respiration du jeune homme s'était spontanément arrêtée suite à mon contact. La chaleur de sa nuque me semblait comme un lointain souvenir, un souffle chaud d'une brise d'été portant avec elle une odeur de nostalgie qui faisait éclairer les visages et briller les cieux. Rendant les cœurs plus légers, et les esprits moins méfiants.

Je fus emplit d'un tressaillement malgré moi lorsque, à ma plus grande surprise, je sentis à mon tour les mains de l'individu se mettre en mouvement, ses bras venant parallèlement entourer mon être. Telle une aile se déployant dans un élan de sécurité. Une sensation qui pourrais me faire oublier le reste du monde, malgré son incertitude que je ressens alors ses doigts se posent maladroitement sur mon dos, m'étreignant son trop me serrer, comme dans une peur douteuse.

« Moi aussi... »

Laisse s'élever le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre d'une voix lointaine bercée d'une incertitude qui me fait frémir, faisant éterniser cette étreinte alors que je sens un sanglot s'emparer de ma gorge, incapable de l'étouffer. Les larmes sont acides, brûlantes, chargées d'une émotion qui me déchire de toutes parts. Comme si toute l'émotion du monde venait de me traverser telle une flèche empoisonnée. Me déchirant le cœur, noyant mes yeux.  
Et ça me fait un bien fou.  
Mes main s'agrippent aveuglément contre les épaules de mon alter-ego, sanglotant comme un gosse ayant perdu son jouet préféré. Comme un homme ayant vu s'éteindre le Monde.  
Ma gorge est nouée, mes lèvres tremblantes. Tressaillant de toutes parts contre ce cœur qui bat. Contre cette note d'espoir. Mes lamentations s'élevant à travers le silence, emportées par la brise, ne revenant jamais.

À présent, tout est terminé.  
Cette solitude insurmontable. Ces blessures irréparables. Ces tourments à vous en faire vous arracher la tête. Ces nuits entières à regarder ce ciel sans étoiles dans l'espoir, d'un jour peut être, entendre une voix vous appeler. Percevoir un visage, un regard gorgé de cette chose devenue si rare que l'on appelait autrefois _la vie_.  
Avancer en sachant que cette fois-ci, une main sera là pour nous rattraper si l'on défaille.

Nous n'étions plus seul. Un _nous_ s'était créé.

Et ce cauchemar pourtant si interminable était terminé...

 _Jour 923.  
Je ne suis pas le seul survivant.  
_

* * *

 **Note:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
Concernant les chapitre à venir: N'hésitez pas à me donner _vos idées_ d'AUs par reviews ou messages privés ! Sur ce, à la fois prochaine !


End file.
